


AfterDeath! MMHoPH AU

by DACB_Animations (orphan_account)



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: AND GAY, Afterlife, Badgermao - Freeform, M/M, Mao Mao dies, Parent Badgerclops (Mao Mao), Parent Mao Mao Mao, WIP, its sad, just letting you know right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DACB_Animations
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	AfterDeath! MMHoPH AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parker Simmons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Parker+Simmons).



As he ran in the rain, Mao Mao briefly wondered where his right arm was. He pushed the thought aside and continued charging towards Orangusnake.

Mao Mao jabbed.

Orangusnake dodged.

Mao Mao sliced.

Orangusnake blocked.

Mao Mao slashed.

Orangusnake knocked him to the 

ground and chopped his legs off with one strike

Mao Mao screamed in pain. The pain he had felt when he lost his arm just a few minutes ago came back twofold in his legs, or rather what was left of them. He was losing blood. This wasn’t a battle he was going to survive, but it sure as hell wasn’t one he was going to lose. He plunged Geraldine into the hybrid’s lower ape face, right in the eye. Both heads screamed, one in pain, one in terror.

“How dare you hurt Tanner?!” Orangusnake shouted. “I’ll kill you for this!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Mao said in his usual smugness, even though he knew he was close to death. He blocked every attack his foe threw at him, that is until he heard something.

Those screams were all too familiar. Mao Mao’s mind was racing. He desperately hoped his two deputies were okay. He knew he may not get to say goodbye.

Mao Mao was distracted. This was Orangusnake’s chance to strike. There was a clatter as the hero’s sword fell to the ground, along with his left arm. He was done for, and he knew it. He had already lost so much blood.

“So this is the end of the ‘ _ legendary _ ’ Mao Mao?” Orangusnake teased, putting air-quotes around “legendary.”

“Hah! You wish!” the feline laughed. “Cats have nine lives, remember?” He was bluffing. “When I die, I’m coming right back to kick your ass!” 

“We all know that silly little myth isn’t true.” The villain raised his battleaxe above him. “Goodbye, Mao Mao.”


End file.
